Going to the Leek Shop With Kyo!
by Rangergurl97
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Haru, and Momiji go on a field trip to a cultural museum. But when Yuki and Haru spot a leek shop next door, they come up with the idea to bring Kyo into it...


"I told you to eat something, Kyo," Tohru said to Kyo as they rode on the bus on the way to the cultural museum. Kyo turned around to look at her and frowned.

"What's it to you, Tohru, you didn't eat either."

"Actually, I gave her some of my ramen before we left," Yuki said quietly from next to Tohru.

"I don't need any crap from you, Rat Boy, so just shut your damn mouth!" Kyo shouted, pointing at him.

"Sit down before you fall," Yuki replied, and yawned.

"I'll sit down if I want to!"

"Guys, stop fighting," Tohru said, waving her hands in protest. "Please. I don't think you need to fight during a field trip, too."

"Yuki started it!"

"Did not, you pathetic cat."

"Did to! And you know it!"

"If I knew it, I would have said something."

"But you still knew it!"

"Please, stop!" Tohru protested, and Kyo sat back down in his seat and banged his head against the window once before looking out the window itself.

"And so the cat gives up, what a shame," Yuki said, and looked passed Tohru and out the window. "Kyo, who are you sitting next to?"

"Hana-Jima, why, you like her or something?" Kyo asked with clear irritation in his voice.

Yuki shook his head. "You are hopelessly lost, Kyo."

"Well you're mentally retarded, you damn rat!"

"Boys, listen to Tohru for once," Hana said quietly from next to Kyo. "You can learn a lot from her. You already have."

Kyo and Yuki became silent for a few minutes until they finally arrived at the cultural museum.

Kyo immediately ran out of the bus, shoving everyone in his path down, and looking around. The others came off the bus and Tohru and Yuki, and Hana-Jima stood next to him.

"Where's Haru? And Momiji?" Tohru asked, looking around. "They should be getting off of the second bus."

"There they are," Yuki said, pointing to Haru and Momiji who were walking toward them, followed by a girl with shining red hair.

"Who is this, Haru?" Yuki asked him as they approached.

"This is Veruca," Haru said. "She's in my chemistry class."

"Oh, so you have a crush on her, do you, Haru?" Kyo teased.

Haru's expression changed from calmness to irritation. "Shut your stupid mouth before I shut it for you, Kyo."

"Oh, yeah?" Kyo asked, taking a step forward. "And what if I don't let you do-" he was interrupted when Yuki slammed Kyo's face onto the side of the bus.

"Be quiet, Kyo, there are people watching," he said, closing his eyes in irritation, still holding Kyo's face against the bus.

"Hey, Kyo, look!" Momiji said, and pointed to a building that said "Leeks Shop" in bold letters.

"How am I supposed to look? Yuki's got my stupid face held against the bus!"

"You just called yourself stupid," Haru said, clearly amused.

"Shut up, Haru!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, cat…"

"Is said shut up!"

"…Stupid cat, stupid cat…"

"Damn you, shut it!" Kyo pulled his face away from the bus and turned white as he saw the leeks shop. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING THERE?"

"I dunno, Kyo, let's go inside," Yuki said, and began walking toward the shop, as the other students walked wherever else.

"But, Yuki, Kyo doesn't like leeks," Tohru said.

"Shhhhh," Yuki said, and tugged on Kyo's shirt collar as he walked toward the shop.

He shoved him inside, and was followed by Haru, Momiji, Tohru, and Veruca. Hana Jima had run off to somewhere else.

They walked down the isles, which were completely populated by leek products. Yuki looked through the selections of food, still holding on to Kyo. "Leek soup, leek cereal, leek Raman, leek flavored candy…"

Haru held up a can. "Hey, Kyo, look! Leek flavored cat food."

"Damn you, Haru!" Kyo shouted, and Tohru put her hand over her mouth. Veruca held back a laugh by leaning her head on a shelf and giggling.

"Why are you laughing, Veruca?" Momiji asked, happily.

"Nothing, Momiji," Veruca laughed and continued to do so.

"Okay," Momiji said, and looked through more of the food.

"Leek muffins, leek oatmeal, leek juice," Yuki browsed. "Here we go." He held up a plastic container. "Barbecue flavored leek candies. With extra pepper. Hey, Kyo, open your mouth."

Kyo closed his mouth shut and held his breath, and Haru forced him to open it while Yuki poured some of the candies into his mouth.

Kyo coughed and gagged at the pepper and the leeks, and nearly choked. Yuki and Haru laughed while Tohru had one of her panic attacks.

It was a nice day to be Yuki and Haru.


End file.
